


No Turning Back

by Hester (hester4418)



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 22:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3912370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hester4418/pseuds/Hester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a *very* short story, actually it's just a scene that I felt was missing from "Deadlock". See for yourself whether you agree or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Turning Back

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Star Trek: Voyager and all its characters belong to Paramount Pictures; no infringement of copyright is intended. The story however belongs to me.
> 
> Written May 1996; slightly edited October 2012
> 
> AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is the first story I ever wrote for Voyager. When I wrote it I had only my memory to rely on for the bridge scene. I have since noticed that my recollection was not quite accurate (e.g. there are more people on the bridge at the time, etc.), but I didn't want to change the story. I think it works much better this way anyway! ;-)

They rode up to the bridge in silence. When they emerged from the turbolift, there were two minutes left on the time counter.

Janeway turned to Chakotay. "Commander, it's been a pleasure serving with you. I –"

"Captain," he cut her off, "I hope you will forgive me for being so bold, but there is something I want to do before I die." With that, he reached out and drew her into his arms. Before she could react, his lips met hers.

Janeway was stunned, but she did not pull back. After just a second of hesitation, she responded to his kiss, returning it with the same fervor as it was delivered. Her arms came up to encircle his neck, urging him closer, deepening the kiss.

Their bodies pressed against each other, neither wanting to let go. The short moment of passion conveyed everything they had wanted to say to each other for some time, but had never had the courage to do. Now courage was not important anymore; nothing was, except the two of them, sharing the most precious seconds of their lives. No matter what would follow, they would at least have the comfort of facing it together.

Finally, reluctantly, they pulled apart. Their smiles showed their regret at not having more time to explore their feelings. This stolen kiss was all they had left to give.

Chakotay looked over at the counter and cleared his throat. "20 seconds. What now?"

"Now we wait."

They sat down in their respective chairs, still smiling. Janeway reached over to grasp Chakotay's hand and squeezed it. He returned the gesture.

The turbolift doors behind them opened to admit the Vidiians. The Starfleet officers rose.

"Welcome to the bridge." Janeway's voice was warm, even inviting.

The Vidiians looked around in confusion. Two seconds later, their world exploded in a blinding flash of light.

-==/ The End \==-


End file.
